


Wheels of Fate

by PadawanMaxineKenobi



Series: The Energy Within [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Aspects of the Force, Gen, How Do I Tag, Not really happy, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot, Snippet, Tatooine Slave Culture, The Force as a Character, The Force is Anakin Skywalkers' Dad, but really sucks at being a Dad, cause again thats a thing in my fics, like seriously, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanMaxineKenobi/pseuds/PadawanMaxineKenobi
Summary: A short snippet of the first night following Anakin and Shmi being lost in a bet to Watto.





	Wheels of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> So I got an idea and started writing but this didn't really turn out the way I hoped :/ I'll probably edit or rewrite it later. Maybe. Well, read, review, enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

Shmi sighed, running her fingers through her three-year-old sons’ soft, golden blonde hair as she knelt beside the bed. He looked so peaceful sleeping in there. He never had the opportunity to sleep in a bed before though. It made her happy, they may still be slaves, but already Watto had proved himself a far more gracious master then Gardulla had ever been. He was still Depur, but he provided quarters, with separate bedrooms, and a decent amount of food. It could be much worse. And she would thank Ar-Amu for every blessing they had.

“Oh Ani...” Shmi whispered, watching as he nuzzled his pillow with his nose.

“May Ar-Amu watch over you.” She pressed a kiss to his forehead before standing up.

“Good night.” She walked out of the room hesitantly, though she refused to look back. It would be alright. He would be alright. She was just anxious. She hadn’t slept without her son beside her since she had given birth to him. She made her way to the room at the end of the hall, where another bed was waiting for her. Carefully, she removed her belt, boots, and the wraps on her arms, placing the boots next to the bed and the belt and wraps on an empty desk. Slowly, she reclined on the bed. It had been thirteen years since she had last slept on one. With a tired sigh, she pulled a thin blanket over her and held the ratty pillow in her grasp, imagining that for just a moment, she was holding her son.

 

* * *

 

 

A tall humanoid man watched as the slave woman’s breath evened out. For the most part he looked human, a man in his late thirties, with dark blonde hair and beard, tan skin, and bright blue eyes. He wore nothing besides a pair of dark gray trousers, despite the harsh climate of the desert planet. One might recognize this man as an aspect of the Force, known as the Physical. He was the only aspect of the Force that could be viewed by any with ease.

“Hello Shmi.” He whispered, “I hope you have been well.”

He brushed a few loose strands of hair out of her face, before trailing over her jawline.

“I’m sorry I didn’t do anything until now. To much interference on my part and the Force-sensitives of the galaxy will immediately become aware that something is happening. And it’s too soon. Anakin is still so young. He’s not ready to be a Jedi or a Sith. Not that he’s meant to be, of course. He’s so much more. The Jedi reject emotions. The Sith gain power from negative emotions. Anakin represents what they all ignore: Love. You’ve done so well teaching him that Shmi. He loves so much, despite his place in this galaxy. I’m proud of you both.”

“Angel? Sword… Mommy? Amu? No… please.” The Force looked up as the cries of a young boy became audible. Shmi shifted in her sleep. The Force looked back down, placing a harm hand on her forehead.

“Shh… I will calm him. Sleep, Shmi. You deserve it.”

The woman calmed down and the Force walked down the hall, entering the room of his son. Anakin was thrashing in his sleep.

“Please…”

The Force placed his hand on the boy’s forehead and closed his eyes.

“Ah… It’s alright, little one. You won’t meet them for a while yet.”

The three-year-old continued to flail in distress over his dream. Sighing, the Force sat down on the edge of the edge of the bed and pulled the frightened child on to his lap, careful not to wake him.

“I’m sorry, little one. Fate has claimed you as her own. Balance will be restored. That future has chained you. I’m so sorry.”

The Force cradled the boy, fitting the toddler’s head beneath his chin.

“My son. My little demigod son. I’m sorry. You shouldn’t be dreaming of any of this yet. That is still far, little one. Shhhh.”

Anakin nuzzled against his father, calming down, though his Force signature blared his distress and unease. The Force looked down and pressed a kiss to the boy’s forehead and softly whispered.

“Here. I cannot change the course of your future as it is, but I can change these nightmares, for now.”

Eyes closed, he pressed their foreheads together.

 

* * *

 

 

Anakin sobbed, frightened. This space was wide and open, like the desert, but unlike the desert it was truly _empty._ And he couldn’t see. It was like walking in a sandstorm of white, although it didn’t hurt. Occasionally he would see his amu, but then she would fade. He kept trying to run to her, but she would stand there while he seemed to move backwards. Something was taking him away from her.

“What?”

Anakin whirled around to see the face of a beautiful girl in the mist. She looked at him curiously, before she too faded. Then there was a scream. Anakin looked around desperately, eyes still watering. There was nothing. Then, flashes of light became visible in the white. Blue. Green. Red. They were swords. The screams didn’t stop.

“It’s alright.”

Anakin nearly jumped as he felt a hand ruffle his hair. He looked up, seeing a tall humanoid man with dark blonde shoulder length hair and glowing blue eyes. He was terribly underdressed for anything in Anakin’s opinion, wearing nothing but a white robe. And, weirdly enough, the man was glowing.

“Who are you?” Anakin asked cautiously. He knew better than to trust a stranger, especially one who radiated power the way this man did. All the same, his instincts told Anakin that this man was safe.

“I’m here to help.”

“Help with what?”

“You were scared, right? I’m here to help you leave this place, kiddo.”

Anakin smiled.

“You can help me get out of here?”

The man nodded and offered a hand with a grin. Anakin eyed it for a moment, before grasping it with his own, trusting the man as he led him into the white.

The Force gasped as he retuned to his Physical state, glad he was able to help his son find happier dreams. The boy was now smiling, his head full of freedom and starships and his mother.

The Force chuckled quietly to himself at the way the boy was rolling in his bed. He was so full of spirit.

“Good night Anakin. I’m always watching over you.” He told the sleeping child as he stood up. He stared sadly for a moment, knowing that his son would not remain out of the galactic stage for much longer.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered once more, before vanishing like dew under the twin suns.

 

* * *

 

 

Shmi smiled at Anakin as he sat in a chair at the table, legs swinging as she brought over a bowl of porridge.

“Did you sleep well, Ani?”

“Mm-hm!” he replied, his mouth already full.

“I think I had a nightmare, but the only part I remember is flying in a red starship with you. We were leaving Tatooine! We were free!”

Shmi smiled.

“That does sound like a nice dream. I’m sorry you had a nightmare though.”

Anakin shrugged.

“I don’t remember it. There was someone who made it go away.”

“Oh? Who was it?” Shmi asked, raising an eyebrow as she began to eat.

“I… don’t remember. But they were safe. They were sorry about something too. I dunno what though.” Anakin mumbled, looking down. Shmi reached out across the table to hold his hand.

“That’s alright. Now eat up, we have to see Watto soon. He’s going to assign our jobs.”

Anakin nodded, letting go of her hand to finish his porridge.

“Yes Amu.”


End file.
